The transfer of sensor design and modelling techniques to the field of differential scanning calorimetry from earlier work in differential heat conduction calorimeter has resulted in two models of differential scanning calorimeters which should satisfy the sensitivity and scan rate requirements. One system uses two sensors and takes the difference electronically while the other system used only one sensor which operates as a null detector in two match thermal channels.